Island Fever
by Jack's bloody Raven
Summary: When Rachael McKree’s plane crashed to the sea, her life was suddenly blown out of proportion. But will people back home believe in her tales of buried treasure, extraordinary adventures, and a drunken pirate that stole her heart or will they just think s
1. Prologue

When Rachel McKree's plane crashed to the sea, her life was suddenly blown out of proportion. But will people back home believe in her tales of buried treasure, extraordinary adventures, and a drunken pirate that stole her heart or will they just think she had a bad case of Island Fever?... (First PotC Fic. Please review!)

Disclaimer and Author's Note: Sadly, I must say that all characters and objects pertaining to the movie trilogy of Pirates of the Caribbean are property of Disney and not my own. Even though I would _love_ to own Jack Sparrow, sadly I don't. All other characters and objects are of my own creation. Hope you enjoy and please, please,_ please_ comment!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Prologue**

_My Dearest Jack,_

_It has been a year since the last time I saw your face yet I can still remember every line and every scar on your beautifully tanned skin. The past months of living here without you have brought me to my wit's end and I don't know if I can last much longer... The people I thought I had loved and loved me, doubt my every word and treat me as if I was just ill the whole time I was away from them…when I was with you. This place means nothing to me anymore because you are my __true__ home and I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize that. I promise I will find my way back to you. But one thing is certain…if I cannot be with you in life, we will be together in death…_

_Your loving wife,_

_Rachel Sparrow_

Rachel sniffed and wiped away her tears as she rolled up the slip of paper and gently stuffed it into a clear glass bottle. Taking a small ruby colored glass bead from a plaited link of her hair, she dropped into the bottle before corking it. It took her a mere two days to convince Greg to allow her to visit the spot that had changed her life, telling him that she needed to face her demons so she could move on. She smiled as she thought of how easy it was to fool him. He hadn't changed a bit, still naive and easy to manipulate. Slowly, she walked out of the small cabin, making her way down the hall and up the stairs to the upper deck of the ship. The cool Caribbean breeze swept through her hair as she padded bare foot to the side of the ship where the captain of the vessel stood.

"Madam.. We've reached our destination. Just thought you'd like to know.." The captain bowed as he took haste to leave, reading her tear stained expression that begged for privacy. Hugging the bottle to her chest, she turned to face the crystal blue ocean.

"For always.." she whispered before tossing the bottle into the sea. Rachel turned and ran back to her cabin, her heart heavy with the knowledge that she was unable to watch as her message in a bottle floated away to some unknown destination.

xx xx


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer and Author's Note: Sadly, I must say that all characters and objects pertaining to the movie Pirates of the Caribbean are property of Disney and not my own. Even though I would _love_ to own Jack Sparrow, sadly I don't. All other characters and objects are of my own creation. Hope you enjoy and please, please,_ please_ comment!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1: The Crash**

Rachel McKree sat contently in her seat, watching white puffy clouds flow over the gray wings of the plane. She had begged her fiancé, Greg, to let her join him for a month in Port Royal where he was temporarily located. His company had promoted him to be a rep for a 5 star hotel that had seemingly sprung up over night. They fought and argued, often times leaving her in tears after they'd scream and hang up on each other. But in the end she got her way. She always got her way when it was with Greg.

"Is there anything I can get you, miss?" Rachel jumped slightly, the soft silence broken by the steward's question.

"Oh! Oh no. No thank you. I'm fine." The young man nodded and walked back towards the captain's cabin, pulling the blue curtain closed behind him. With a sigh, Rachel turned her attention back to her window view.

'The ocean is so beautiful… Oh god I can't _wait_ to swim in it! Maybe Greg will have some time off and we can go for a swim together. Lord knows it's been years since we walked the beach together.'

In fact, Rachel couldn't recall if they had even walked the beach together during their first and only vacation together two years ago. Sighing, she sat back and reclined her seat. She closed her eyes and smiled at the thought of swimming in the crystal clear ocean water and endless warm summer-like days that awaited her in the Caribbean and before long she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

xxxx

"Ms. McKree! Ms. McKree, wake up! The plane is going down! You must get your life vest on!" The co-pilot screamed over the noise in the plane, scaring Rachel from her sleep.

"What's happened? Why are we landing?!" Her head spun as she saw flames spurting out of the right engine.

"Something must have been sucked up into engine two and we've lost it completely. Engine one can't hold out much longer and we're losing altitude. Get you vest on and get ready for a crash."

The co-pilot left no room for more questions as he pushed her into her seat and secured her in her life vest, fear evident in his eyes. Outside flames shot out of engine two as engine one sputtered and suddenly stopped. Rachel's eyes widened in horror as the ocean grew steadily closer, and then all went black.

Rachel yelped as she struggled to breathe in the cramped air pocket she found in the plane. She had tried to search for the pilots and the steward, finding only that she was the sole survivor. Taking a deep breath, she submersed herself and found a broken window and swam through, the shards of glass ripping her clothes and skin as she past. Once she felt she was clear of the plane, she forced her way up to the surface, gasping for air. Scanning the ocean around her, she realized the plane was gone, sinking steadily to the ocean's floor.

Panic rose in her as she frantically searched for something, anything she could survive on. Her eyes fell onto a small spit of land and without hesitating she swam towards it for all she was worth. It seemed like eternity before she finally felt the warm sand beneath her body. With one last bit of strength, she drug herself further into the island so the tide wouldn't sweep her back to sea before collapsing again.

xx xx


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer and Author's Note: Sadly, I must say that all characters and objects pertaining to the movie Pirates of the Caribbean are property of Disney and not my own. Even though I would _love_ to own Jack Sparrow, sadly I don't. All other characters and objects are of my own creation. Hope you enjoy and please, please,_ please_ comment!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter two: **

**"Its frightful bad luck to bring.." "..a woman aboard. Yes I know!"**

"Shiver me timbers!" Cotton's parrot squawked as Captain Jack Sparrow jumped from the barrel he had been sitting on to slap the bird away from the wheel.

"Bloody bird! I've told yer once, I've told yer a thousand times! No bloody birds at the helm!" Jack glared as the bird dove for his head then flew to perch itself safely on his owner's shoulder.

"Hoist the main sails!" the parrot squawked in reply.

"Mr. Cotton, if that bloody bird of yers even tries ter sit at the helm again, yer will be servin' 'im ter the crew for supper!" Cotton grinned and waved off his captain's threat as he continued his work. Several of the crew snickered, casting brief glances towards their glaring captain before scattering across the ship.

"Captain, we've reached the island." William Holt announced grinning in amusement.

"Mr. Gibbs. 'Ave the chests ready fer unloadin'." Joshaemee Gibbs aye'd turning to bark orders at the crew. Captain Sparrow grinned as he took the wheel from his helmsman. "I'll take the _Pearl _in from here, Holt." William nodded, handing over the wheel to the captain before scurried down towards the main deck to help with the sails.

Sparrow navigated the _Pearl_ smoothly past the reefs that surrounded the small island, shouting orders for the crew to moor his precious ship safely without beaching her. Once anchors where dropped and the _Pearl_ secure, the ship's senior crew and the captain climbed down into boats that were already laden with their most recent treasure. As each crew member picked up an oar, Captain Sparrow took his place at the head of the boat.

"Alright, gents. Lets get these chest ter that spit and then it'll be rum, whores, and more rum!" The crew cheered, the thought of drink and women speeding them along.

xx xx

Jack knocked on each slender palm tree he came across, listening to see if the trunks were hollow. Once finding the correct tree, he turned, taking large paces until reaching a flexible spot in the dirt. Tapping with his foot, Jack gave a grin towards his crew.

"What are yer waitin' fer? Stash me treasure." The men lowered the chests of gold and jewels gingerly into the hidden rum cellar as Jack swiped a large bottle of rum and stood watching them from under a cluster of palms. After uncorking the bottle with his teeth, he raised it to his lips and downed half its contents in one drink.

"Captain!" Thomas, one of the younger crew members, ran towards him forcing him to snap out of his daze. "Captain, one of the men on look saw someone on the island. He said they weren't movin'." Jack hurried back towards his beloved ship, followed closely by what crew he had with him on shore.

"Any sign of sails?" his heart skipped a beat, realizing the navy could easily attack while most of his men were on the island.

"No Sir. Just what I told ya." He turned to the boy, demanding eye contact. "He said it was over by the rocks."

"Gibbs, Jones, and Thomas.. with me. Holt, take some men and check along the shore line. The rest of yer mangy dogs get back ter the _Pearl_. We've let the Lady sit too long unprotected." A chorus of ayes rang out as the group of men quickly dispersed. Jack led his men in the direction of the rocks, his pistol drawn. As they approached the rocks, Gibbs grabbed his captain by the shoulder.

"Captain, there! By the rocks." Jack nodded and signed for them to stay back, curiosity creeping over him. He crept slowly towards the motionless body, checking for any sign of other intruders and weapons. The person was dirty and wet, fresh blood dripping from several cuts. His eyes widened.

"Young Thomas, fetch water and blankets. Jones, go get Mr. Cotton and make sure he brings his kit." Both men ran back towards the ship, casting back one last curious glance at their captain.

"Jack, what is it?" Gibbs cautiously stepped forward.

"Well, Mr. Gibbs. I do believe this lass clearly needs the attention of Mr. Cotton." His gold teeth showing as he grinned at his first mate.

"Its frightful bad luck to bring.."

"A woman on board. Yes, I know." Jack waved him off as he knelt back beside the wounded woman.

xx xx


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly, I must say that all characters and objects pertaining to the movie Pirates of the Caribbean are property of Disney and not my own. Even though I would _love_ to own Jack Sparrow, sadly I don't. All other characters and objects are of my own creation.

Author's Note : Thank you so much to WenchesHaveMoreFun and SparrowsVixon for your reviews and support. I'm so excited about this fic and I'm pleased at how much this story is already coming along. Now, on with the chaotic mass of Sparrowness! Hope you enjoy and please continue to comment!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter three**

"**And people think I'm the crazy one.." "I'm not crazy!"**

Rachel groaned as she stirred, shielding her eyes from the light that flooded the room. She sat up slowly, feeling skin around some of her wounds tighten and rip. Giving herself a moment to get her bearings, she swung her legs over the bed and tried to stand but her knees buckled sending her straight to the floor. Hot tears stung her dried skin as pain shot throughout her entire body and her vision blurred. From her left, she heard what seem to be heavy footsteps and a door opening then closing again. Before she could even look towards the noise, two strong arms gently lifted her into the air and back onto the soft padding of the bunk.

"I leave ya fer one moment and yer already causin' me grief." the man mumbled under his breath as he pressed a bottle of amber liquid to her lips.

Rachel gagged, coughing and cursing as the drink burned her parched throat. He chuckled and retreated back to the door, hollering for two men to join him in the room.

"Where am I?" Rachel whispered hoarsely as she turned on her side to look at the strange man.

A glimmer of gold sparkled from his toothy grin as he came and stood next to the bunk, pushing her shoulders gently back towards the bed.

"Yer on me ship, luv." the man turned as two men, much older looking, came rushing through the door. One of the men smiled warmly, moving his hands in small gestures before he patted Rachel on the shoulder and pointed towards the wall behind her. "This is Mr. Cotton. He's the one who fixed yer up and he wants ter check yer wounds, lass. Roll over."

Rachel hesitated for a moment, staring at the strange men but as her looked upon the younger of the three, a wave of easy passed over her. She nodded and with their help she was able to turn onto her stomach. Mr. Cotton smiled reassuringly as he dabbed a wound with a lemon scented ointment. Rachel yelped in pain as the stuff burned profusely and then as quick as the pain struck, it lifted.

"A word with ye, Jack?" the other man, stepping toward the large window at the back of the room. "Jack. The crew is getting' restless with this woman aboard. They've requested a... meetin', as it were."

"A meetin'." Jack repeated questionably.

"Aye, a meetin'." the other confirmed.

Jack turned back slightly at the strange woman who now sat in his bed thanking Mr. Cotton for his help, her tanned body covered only by the sheet.

"Tell the crew I'll address said issue in the morrow. Until then, Mr. Gibbs, I'll see what I can do about findin' where the wench came from. Savvy? And I'm not ter be disturbed."

Mr. Gibbs nodded, and left the captain and the woman alone in the dimly lit cabin followed closely by Mr. Cotton who closed the door once again.

"I'm Rachel..." the woman's weak voice floated out over the soft creaking of the ship.

Jack turned and strutted in a drunken manner towards her. He stopped for a moment, staring at her form in the blue moonlight. Her hair glowed a dull red and fell free down to her waist, covering what parts of her chest the sheet did not. If the sight of the woman naked in the moonlight sitting alone in his bed wasn't enough, her eyes changed everything. Even in the soft light he could see the bright sparks of red that dotted the brown shades in her irises almost like a nightingale's tail feathers.

"Did you hear me?" her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, captain of this ship.. the _Black Pearl._" he claimed somewhat quietly, his right hand in the air dangling the bottle he had made her drink from with just two fingers and thumb. He strutted towards her once more and plopped down in a chair that sat near a desk. Leisurely, Jack kicked his boot clad feet up on the desk, crossing them at the ankles.

"How...how long have I been asleep?" Rachel whispered, watching the man before her down almost the entire bottle at once.

She couldn't help but stare at him. He reminded her of men she had seen dressed up at the pirate festivals she'd attend back home to help promote the museum she worked at. His boots, the pants even the shirt and jacket looked perfectly authentic and on this man, it was breath taking. With his goatee braided into two links with a bead on the end of each one and his hair in the dark brown locks and bead plaited links and dull red bandanna fixed perfectly upon his brow, he fit the perfect picture of a pirate. Her eyes met his deep chocolate brown eyes and for an instant she had forgotten how to breath. Her heart raised like a school girls would after passing her crush in the hallway.

'Oh my god! Snap out of it you stupid idiot! We both know you love pirates, hell you work at a pirate museum for Pete's sake. This guy is nothing but an impersonator of some dreamy romanticized scoundrel from the 17th century.' She argued inwardly. But somehow, deep in her gut, she knew this man was different, far different than any man she had ever known or ever will know.

"Well, Miss Rachel. It has been near 5 days. At least since we found ye on the island." he sipped a bit more of the amber liquid, licking off what small droplets remained on his lips. "Mind explain ter me who you ended up on me island?"

"I was on a plane flying to Port Royal to met with my finance, when it..." suddenly the images of the crash and the men who died flooded her. Tears escaped and flowed freely down her face as she tried to continue to tell her tale. "it...it crashed in the sea and I...I was the only one left... I was able to get out and when I saw..when I saw the island I just started swimming... I didn't know it was yours..." she cursed herself for sounding like such a child. Jack sat, a puzzled expression on his face.

"You were flying..in a plane?" Rachel looked up at him confused.

"Yes, why is that so strange? People fly all the time." Without thinking, Jack laughed. The thought of people flying. Now that was a sight he wished to see.

"Please do explain ter me what a 'plane' is." Rachel was upset.

"Just because you're dressed as a bloody 17th century pirate doesn't mean you have to act like a total idiot!" Jack just stared at her, his expression a mixture of confusion and delight. "Alright. Alright, I'll play along. A plane is like a ship but made out of thin metal that can fly in the air and cover great distances in short periods of time." She boasted in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"And people think I'm the crazy one.." he muttered a bit louder than he intended.

"I'm not crazy!" Rachel yelped.

'This man is so infuriating! He's in costume, has an injured woman in his bed, and all he wants to do is play stupid pirate!'

"You really expect me ter believe that people can.. fly.. in air borne ships made entirely of metal?" Just as the last word left his mouth, a book from the shelf above his bunk slammed into his face, sending him backwards to the floor. "Bloody hell you wicked minx! Why in the blazes did you do the for?!" As he stood, Rachel was standing not but a foot from him, her face hard with anger.

"Stop pretending. You know its true for crying out loud. This is 2007 not 16-something." Jack stopped rubbing his head where the book had hit him and stared at her, mouth gapping.

"Two...Two thousand seven? As in the _year_ 2007?" Rachel nodded sarcastically at him. "where in blazes did you come from, you minx...because this is 16-something. 1687 to be exact." He pushed past her, grabbing another bottle off his desk and left the cabin, the door slamming behind him.

xx xx

Rachel sank to the floor after what seemed like an eternity of watching the closed door Jack had exited the room from. She felt so helpless as a strange idea had come to her mind.

'Could I have...? No! Its impossible. Rachel McKree you are not a superstitious person.' But as she looked around at the furniture and the books and the parchments that cluttered the room, she knew something out of the ordinary had happened to her. A large wardrobe caught her eye. She had seen it before but..

'No. It couldn't be...' Slowly she stood once more and went to it, running her fingers along the beautiful carvings in the mahogany wood. Then she saw it, a sparrow flying over the setting sun. 'I can't believe it...its him..' His name flooded her mind, followed quickly by everything she knew about him.

_Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord of the Caribbean sea. Hung July 7, 1692 by Governor James Norrington on the morning of the earthquake that sent two-thirds of Port Royal to the depths. Known best for eluding the East India Trading Company and sacking Nassau Port on more than one occasion without firing a single shot. Rumors circulated during his life that he battle Davy Jone's himself, fought in an epic battle with 8 other pirate lords, had some how been cursed as an 'undead', eaten by the mythical Kraken. The greatest mystery surrounding Jack Sparrow is his capture. The most popular rumor being that he had lost his lover and in deep unrelenting sorrow, he turned himself in at Port Royal._

"I must be out of my freakin' mind to believe that this is really happening..." she muttered and opened the door to the wardrobe. Stepping back a moment, she took in what stood before her. Beautiful 17th century gowns and simple peasant work dresses hung on wires. In the drawers, she found several pair of men's slacks and white shirts.

"Find something ya like, luv?" Jack's voice whispered in her ear causing her to jump. He reached passed her, pulling a white tunic off the wire and handed it to her along with a pair of small men's slacks. "Put these on, lass."

"Why?" she looked at him puzzled. "Where are the clothes I had on?" Jack pointed to the bundle of material on the floor next to the bunk. Even from where she stood, she could see that her own clothes would be more revealing than the sheet would be.

"Quickly now. Even though I would love to see you parading about me cabin in nothing but that sheet, I'd rather not risk the chance of my men seeing you in this state." he explained with a devious glint in his eye as he gently tugged her by the arm towards the bunk and pulled two deep red velvet curtains together, closing her in for some privacy while she changed.

To her the pants and shirt were the only things she'd seen in the room that looked normal. The shirt was made with a thin white cotton material, long sleeved, with a decently rounded low cut neck line and went slightly above mid-thigh with a slit on each side starting at the top of her hip downward. The slacks fit her perfectly in the hips, showing off her shapely bottom and went in length down to the middle of her calves.

Slowly she stepped out from the curtains and stood before Jack, expecting scrutiny of her appearance and her reaction towards him earlier.

"Look, about how I reac-" he cut her off by putting a single finger on her lips.

"Sit and eat and we'll talk afterwards." As if on cue, her stomach rumbled in hunger. She followed Jack to the table in the middle of the large room. Under Jack's watchful eye, she ate slowly, her mind racing over everything.

"Jack.." she stated quietly as she sat down what was left of a piece of bread. Jack waved her to continue as he downed more rum. "I want you to be honest with me. No games, no tricks, no costumes or fairy tales. I really need to know the date." He set the bottle down on the table and stared at her, smiling inwardly at the fairy tale part.

"Today is the 20th of May... 1687.."

xx xx


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sadly, I must say that all characters and objects pertaining to the movie Pirates of the Caribbean are property of Disney and not my own. Even though I would _love_ to own Jack Sparrow, sadly I don't. All other characters and objects are of my own creation.

Author's Note: My lord, I got more reviews and even better..they were even nicer than before! Lol. Okay I'm extremely excited (could also be that I'm hyper too...hmmm) Anyways,

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Four**

**How am I going to get back down?" "I guess we have to jump." **

Rachel felt lost and utterly alone as she gazed out the window of Jack's cabin. It had been a week since she woke up to find that somehow in some way she was in another world so distant from her own. Jack and Mr. Gibbs, who she learned was the first mate, had tried everything but brute force to get her out of the cabin and into the fresh air of the Caribbean. But after three days and several failed attempts, Jack finally got the point and was left with lumps caused by some unfortunate objects that were within Rachel's reach. As she watched the sea through the glass, her thoughts had once again drifted to the pirate captain who rescued her. Her mind battled with her heart over what to do.

'Pirates are suppose to be story book characters who pillage and plunder and live happily ever after with the rich damsel he so gallantly saves from a horrible rich prick who only wants more status. They're not suppose to be real anymore! Just figure out a way to get back home to everything normal...--------

'Wait... Normal? Whats normal about my life? I make a living of telling those pirate stories to school children who dress up as pirates for Halloween just for stupid candy. I dress like a pirate to get people to go to the museum I work for. Hell, my own father raised me on a boat and he taught me how to sword fight. I even went to college just to be called a "pirate expert." I know more about pirates than I do about the average everyday guy..ugh! I've have always dreamed about being a pirate, falling in love with a pirate...--------

'No, you didn't dream about falling in love with _a _pirate. You dreamed about the Captain Jack Sparrow and only because you thought he was so heroic and dashing the good/bad guy everyone loved to hate. Give me a freakin' break chick...--------

'But Jack _is _here and he _did _ save me...He is real and not just story book character... Wait a second.. Why the heck _am _I so worried about how I feel about Jack? I'm the one that went 300 years back in time. I need to be thinking of that, not that crazy pirate...'

Rachel sighed, placing her hand on the glass, feeling the warmth it captured from the sun. As the warmth crept through her fingers and up her arm, she smiled remembering Jack's touch when he helped her back in the bed. It was warm and compassionate..trust worthy. And with that, she stood up, slipping on the boots and dress coat Jack had given her and she left the cabin.

xx xx

Jack stood at the helm of his beloved ship, guiding her smoothly through the calm water. There, at the wheel of the ship, was Jack's thinking spot, the one place he could go and feel absolute freedom. But for the past week, even this special spot for him was confining. Everywhere he went, his mind drifted off to the same place. To his cabin where the red eyed woman stayed. He was furious with her for disobeying his orders to go on deck but he felt a twinge of pain for her and what she's been through. One moment all he wanted to do was grab her by the hair and drag her out of there and the next moment he just wanted to bury his face in that hair as she cried.

'Bloody woman..the whole lot of 'em but this one more than any. Curse that aim of hers too..Damnable minx...' he thought as he rubbed one of the many lumps on his head.

"Can we talk, Captain?.." Rachel's soft voice came from behind him.

"Mr. Cotton! Take the helm!" Jack hissed as Cotton's parrot squawked 'hoist the main sail' at him. He grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her along towards the main mast. "Up." he ordered her, pointing up towards the crows nest.

"I beg you pardon?" looking straight up at the crow's nest gave her a dizzying nauseous feeling.

Jack stared at her, his expression in itself demanding his order be followed. Nervously, Rachel shook her head and started to back away.

"Bloody hell, you devious minx! Get up there." Jack ordered again, forcing her hands onto the thick ropes.

Seeing no way out, Rachel did as commanded and began to climb, looking down periodically to make sure Jack was close behind. About a third of the way up, she stopped and looked straight down and let out a terrified yelp.

"Jack! Please, I want down. I want down now!" she begged him. Jack grinned as he climbed next to her, brushing the hair from her cheek with one hand and holding onto the ropes with the other.

"Come on, luv. I know you can do it. Trust me." he encouraged.

"Jack..I can't... I'm scared of heights."

Jack put his free arm around her waist and moved closer to her, urging her on. The crew had been watching the captain and the woman climb the rigging and were impressed that she had even made it half way without stopping. One by one, the men began to cheer her on. With their support, she continued to climb, and slowly but surely they reached the top. Jack's protective arm left her side only for the brief moment when they climbed into the crow's nest.

"You alright?" he asked, staring at the woman before him who was crying yet again.

She nodded, smiling as she wiped away the tears. The roar of cheers from the crew below grew louder as Jack and Rachel leaned over the nest for a brief moment to show off her success.

"Jack, I'm so sorry for how ungrateful I've been towards you. You saved me and I should have..." with just one look, Jack silenced her.

He stood behind her in the cramped space, placing one hand on the railing on each side of her then pointed out towards the horizon. They stood for a few moments, staring out at the sea in silence.

"Tell me about where you come from." Jack whispered in her ear, bringing a smile to her lips.

"What do you want to know?" she asked as she leaned back into his chest, feeling a strange sort of comfort being so close to him.

"Tell me about you. I want to know everything." she started at the beginning, telling him about some of the crazy things she did as a child and about her mother who died before she was even old enough to walk.

"I was practically raised on the water. My dad was a Naval captain and he taught me lots of things. Oh god, if he could just see me now..." she drifted off.

"Homesick?" Jack questioned, her warm breath on her neck creating goosebumps on her arms. She merely shrugged and gazed out at the endless sea.

"I dunno what I feel Jack.." he chuckled, placing his hands on her hips and leaned back against the top end of the main past. "I miss home because I'm used to home.. I'm more terrified about not knowing how to survive here..."

"With that wicked aim of your, I have a feelin' yer gonna be just fine." Rachel laughed for what felt like the first time in ages.

"Really, Jack? And how do you know that?" Jack grabbed one of her hands and placed it over the most recent of the wounds his head received.

"Thats how I bloody know, ya evil wench." Rachel laughed, her hand rubbing the bump tenderly. "I only wonder if yer aim is this good with a pistol." Jack stood up straight, releasing her hand.

Together they watched the warm sun begin to set just off on the horizon. Cotton's parrot caught her eye from below and then her fear hit her again.

"Um...Jack? How...How am I going to get back down?"she asked, clinging to his arms.

"Well, this is interesting.." Jack stated as he looked down at the deck. "To be honest, luv, I guess we have to jump."

xx xx

AN: Ack! I didn't know where this was taking me so I ended this chapter quickly. Sorry about it being short but it was getting too off course! I'm gonna get started on yet another chapter... :P


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: normal disclaimer about copy right stuff...yada yada yada... One thing I have forgot to mention is the rating. As of right now its rated M because I have a feeling things are going to get pretty hot and heavy with Jack and Rachel and I also want to do some really detailed battles/fights. So to be on the safe side, thats why the rating is what it is.

Author's Note : Thanks to some very very helpful advice, I did change chapter four up just a wee bit. For those of you who got all excited about Jack and Rachel getting together soon.. well you may not like the changes made. But there is one thing for certain I can say and that is you will love where it ends up. Thanks once again to all who have commented and PM'ed. Its been a great help, no matter how small the review. Thanks ladies! Keep reviewing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5**

"**I want to stay with you.."**

The hot Caribbean sun shone mercilessly down on the crew of the _Black Pearl. _It had been almost three whole days since wind had filled the sails and to make the matter worse, there hadn't been a single cloud large enough for shade or rain. The crew had begun to get restless in the heat searching for anything to do aboard the stilled ship. Under Jack's orders, Rachel sat in the captain's cabin mending the many loads of clothing and sails they had asked her to do. It had been a month since she awoke in Jack's bed only to realize the world that she was born into was suddenly gone and now she was trapped in the world she had dreamed about all her life. She sighed, trying to think of someway to help Jack and the crew survive the maddening heat and restlessness it brought. Of all things she remembered about sailing, is that when men get restless bad things happen and to add a woman into the mix would only make things worse. Setting her sewing down, she lifted her arms above her head and stretched her aching muscles.

"Didn't I tell ya ter lock the blasted door?" Jack's voice boomed, startling her.

"I.. sorry, Jack.. I must have forgotten." He grunted as he locked the door then kicked off his boots. His temper had begun to peek earlier that morning when he woke to Marty pounding on his door yelling that there was a fight on deck.

Unknowing to Rachel, she was the center of it all. Two of the newer crew members they had taken on from a looted ship had conspired to break into Jack's cabin while he was at the helm so they could have their way with her. Fortunately for Rachel, the men's plot was spoiled by some of the older crew and a fight in sued.

"So what happened?" With a smile, Rachel stood and approached Jack who was having trouble getting his sweat drenched coat off.

"Heat, luv. Thats all ya need to know." He patted her head thankfully as he went to stand over his charts. The fight on deck had brought a very real and almost frightening realization home and with a heavy heart he began to chart a new course for Tortuga. "Once the wind picks up, you are to pack your things in the chests I gave you. And don't argue with me." Jack's coat fell from her hands as his words came as a painful shock.

"You're putting me on shore?" Jack turned his head away from her. There was absolutely one thing about her that he could not stand and that was her crying. "Jack, what did I do?" she asked as she stood behind him. "Please answer me."

With a heavy sigh he turned around and leaned on the edge of the table.

"Alright. Since we took ye aboard we have come across no ships ter loot, the wind has stopped, and now me crew is splitin' in two over whether or not they should have their way with ya. So you tell me."

"You think all this is my fault?!" she exclaimed. "Why is all of this my fault? I didn't conjure up some type of phenomenon just to show up here and tempt your crew into hurting me."

"I know that! Damned bloody minx!" Jack slammed his hand down on the desk a bit harder than he intended to as snapped at her.

Suddenly, the shipped lurched violently, sending both Jack and Rachel to the floor. As the _Pearl _straightened back, cheers echoed throughout the ship. A heavy gust of wind had finally hit the sails and set the ship sailing once again. Jack unwrapped his arms from Rachel's body and stared down at her with a soft grin.

"You alright, luv?"

"I want to stay here with you.." Jack's eyebrow raised at her statement noting the position they were in. "Jack Sparrow I don't mean.." she trailed off as Jack trailed a finger along the chain she wore around her neck.

When she didn't protest, he tugged the chain slowly from its place between her breasts and held the charm in his hand.

"I been meanin' to ask you about this." Rachel pulled herself out from under Jack and sat up.

"Its a piece of the _Black Pearl. _I was a part of the first team to find her. This piece had somehow pierced through my diving suit..." She looked up at Jack apologetically, "um.. its a special suit people wear when they search for things on the ocean floor... Anyways, my boss had it set in this locket for me as a small bonus for the discovery."

Jack sat back, a defeated look on his face as he stared at the silver locket that hung from her neck.

"Jack?"

"How did she.."

"No, Jack. I'm not going to tell you how things go with you."

"Why the hell not?" Jack's expression had turned cold.

"Because Jack Sparrow, I don't know if the history of you that I know of is what will happen now that I'm here or if its what would have been if I'm weren't. Got it?" they stared at each other for a few moments.

"How Rachel?" his voice shook with anger.

Rachel blinked. She had never before seen Jack upset and for a brief moment she felt panicked

"Rachel, tell me how she sinks."

"Sabotage.." she uttered, looking away from the anger that gleamed in his eyes.

Jack got to his feet and approached her slowly, reaching his hand out to her to help her up. Hesitantly, she took it and stood before him, tears threatening to escape.

"Tell me. Tell me everything Rachel." she shook her head again and tried to pull away from him but his hand held her wrist firm. "Tell me only about the _Pearl._"

xx xx

Jack brushed the hair from Rachel's face as she slept peacefully in his arms. He and Rachel had sat by the window, drinking rum and telling tales of his ship until nightfall. As exhaustion set in, Rachel had pulled Jack to her and feel sleep on his chest. Staring down at her sleeping form, feeling her heart beat in time with his created an ache in him he had never felt before. It wasn't just lust or the need of a woman. It was a need for this woman and it was painful to even think about putting her to shore. But as Jack thought of her safety aboard the _Pearl _and the stories she had told him, his decision was the best for not only her but for everyone aboard.

xx xx

AN: Once again, I am so so sorry for such a short chapter. My mind keeps tripping over all the different ideas and things that when I decide on what to write, I get writer's block right in the middle of it. Oh well. More to come soon. I'll try to get another long chapter up soon. Thanks and review please!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sadly, I must say that all characters and objects pertaining to the movie Pirates of the Caribbean are property of Disney and not my own. Even though I would _love_ to own Jack Sparrow, sadly I don't. All other characters and objects are of my own creation.

Author's Note: Once again, thank you bunches to all who have commented. This chapter a longer than the last and to me it doesn't seem like its really going anywhere but we'll just have to see how it goes...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 6**

"**We ain't tryin to turn ya into a nun. On second thought... Are you..."**

When Rachel woke, she reached out beside her to find Jack missing. As she sat up, she realized that the ship was nearly perfectly still and she cursed under her breath. The _Black Pearl _was docked which meant that Rachel would have to leave. She went about the cabin, fighting back tears as she packed up clothes and books into the chests Jack had given her. She had poured her heart out to Jack the night before, telling him how much she wished to stay aboard and work with the crew, how much she wanted to stay with Jack. But Jack had put his foot down and she had to gave in.

"Mornin' lass. I see yer already getting started on packin'." Gibbs stated as he stepped through the open door of the cabin. Rachel simply nodded and continued to pack. "Jack and a few of the crew went to search fer a good place to put you up in."

"Mr. Gibbs. I know you're trying to make me feel better but I'd rather just go about this quietly." Gibbs nodded and called out for some men to start taking the chests up deck. Patting her shoulder, Gibbs gave her a reassuring look, the same look her father used to give her. "Mr. Gibbs. Does the crew have a problem with me on board?"

"Only the two the Captain took care of. They were the worst kind of pirates this sea has sailin' on her. The rest don't mind ye at all."

"Then why is Jack doing this?" At that moment, Gibbs realized that Rachel had begun to fall for Jack. Matters of the heart was a thing Gibbs tried to avoid but with Rachel, he had started to look at her as a daughter.

"There is one thing above all that ye got to remember with Jack Sparrow, lass. He does things his way for good reasons, most of the time. And when he sets his mind to something, there ain't no turnin' back." and with that Gibbs left the room, giving her time alone to pounder his words.

xx xx

Jack had searched everywhere on the _Pearl _for Rachel and found not hide nor hair of her. Pintel and Rigetti, the two bumbling pirates on his crew, had found a place to set Rachel up in and Jack was actually impressed with their finding. He stomped up onto the main deck cursing about how women were too much trouble no matter what time they're from, when a leather glove hit him in the head.

"Bloody hell!" just as he looked up, another glove hit him. "Rachel, get down here now you hell cat!"

Rachel laughed at the look on his face as he tried to act upset but failed miserably at the sight of her climbing down the rigging.

"Fer a woman who hates heights and was terrified of the crows nest, you climb it better than most of me men do." Rachel grinned as her feet landing firmly on the deck.

"Well, if thats the case, then let me stay." Jack groaned.

"I'm not gonna tell you again, Rachel. No. Yer stayin on shore where yer not distractin me."

"Whoa... Distracting you? I thought this was about my safety around your crew." She stood before him, smiling inwardly at how easily Jack had slipped up while he cursed himself for it.

"Come here." he beckoned her over to the railing and looked out over the port of Tortuga.

She was amazed at how different this place was from the Tortuga of her time. The harbor was bustling with pirates and merchant sailors who were there to seek out good trades, rum, and women.

"Tortuga is one of five things I have come to love in my life. The sights, the sounds, the smells.. the whole town. Soon enough you will fall in love with her too." Jack gave a toothy grin as he stared out at Tortuga. "Well, lets get ya to yer new home, luv."

Reluctantly, she turned back around at the deck of the ship for the last time before climbing down into the row boat where Jack was already seated. Once on shore, Jack put a protective arm around Rachel's waist, a clear sign to all men in Tortuga that the woman next to him was taken.

"Until you get settled in, luv, yer to stay with either me or Gibbs. Tortuga is not the place fer a decent woman, even one with yer.. background. Once yer place is ready, I'll have one of me best men watchin over you."

"You're going to make a crew member stay with me? That doesn't hardly seem fair, Jack."

He waved it off as the walked along the busy market street, dodging merchants and fighting men. As they continued further on, the crowds began to dwindle then the hardly saw anyone at all. Off to the right of the end of the main street on the outskirts of Tortuga, stood a small two story chapel. Rachel stopped and stared at it puzzled.

"Jack, I hope you're not serious.. I am not living in a church." Jack laughed heartedly.

"Don't worry, luv. We ain't tryin to turn ya into a nun." Jack turned to her and eyed her from head to toe. "On second thought.. Are you.." Jack grinned mischievously.

"Jack Sparrow!" Rachel exclaimed as she slapped his arm playfully.

"Alright, alright. This church has been run down since before I ever even stepped foot on a boat and its the only place safe enough and decent enough fer a woman to live in." he gently coaxed her to continue up the stoned pathway to the door where Mr. Gibbs greeted them.

"She'll need a bit of work on the inside, Captain, but for the most part she's sturdy as a rock." Jack grinned and gently pushed Rachel inside so she could examine what was to be her new home.

She was surprised to see the majority of the crew already tearing out the old pews and alter that cluttered the small sanctuary. Jack explained to her that the sanctuary would be turned into a foyer and stairs added along the left side to make the second floor accessible from the front rather than through what remained of the small kitchen in the back. Rachel was absolutely stunned beyond words.

"If you like this, wait till ya see the back." Jack whispered in her ear, leading her past all the men and through what used to be the priest's study and the kitchen.

Outside, the garden that had at one point been well kept was now wild and untamed. What was left of the stone gazebo was over run by wild tropical vines and flowers and even the stone benches that dotted the pathway were moss covered. The sight of it all was beautiful and mesmerizing

"So what do you think, Ms. McKree. Like the idea of livin in Tortuga yet?"

"I could live here, Jack. Its very beautiful. But the _Pearl _is almost like home to me and thats where I really want to be." Jack rolled his eyes and escorted her back into the kitchen.

He urged her straight for the stairs, smiling as she climbed up slowly, the stairs creaking under the strain of her weight. Once at the top, she noted the short hallway had only three doors lining the walls. The left wall held two doors, both broken and hanging off their hinges. The remaining door stood intact to her right, not but three feet from the top of the stairs. Curiously, she opened the door on the right, revealing a large bedroom almost twice the size of Jack's cabin.

But what caught her eye the most was the large balcony at the back of the room. She walked out onto the balcony and took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the crisp Caribbean air, perfumed by the flowers below. Rachel closed her eyes and leaned on the railing enjoying the fragrances that filled her.

Jack grinned as he watched her taking in her surroundings. Her hair shimmered red in the sun and flowed loosely down to her waist. The more he stared at her, the more he felt a stab of desire for her. The way she leaned on the railing allowing the breeches she wore to further exhibit her back side. For a brief moment, Jack had begun to question his judgment of making her stay on land where it would be harder to be near her.

"Beautiful.." He whispered as he took the image of her in. She turned and smiled, assuming he was talking about the view but her smiled faded she turned to face him.

"I want you to be straight with me, Jack, and don't lie to me on this. . Is it because I distract you that I'm being left here or is it you don't trust your crew with me on board." Jack shook his head.

"Yer not lettin it go are ya?" This time, Rachel shook her head as she stepped closer to him.

"Jack, I need to know what is going on. If I'm in danger and you don't tell me everything then how can I protect my self in the best possible way. But if I distract you, Jack... God just please tell me."

"Ya really want to know that bad? Alright. The fight I had to resolve was about you. Two of the new men we took on from the last ship we looted before we found you had conspired to break into my cabin, rape you and dump your body out my window and stage it as if you committed suicide. These men were over heard by Marty and he quickly passed word on to the rest of my original crew. The crew spoiled everything and when I got on deck the men were spouting off threats on me, my ship, my crew..and you. It wasn't until later that we discovered who the men really were, who they worked under, and what they had really been planning." Rachel stood stunned.

"They were going to destroy the _Pearl _weren't they?" Jack only nodded. "Thats why you wanted to know how she ended up at the bottom of the sea..." Rachel turned her back towards Jack and looked out at the horizon.

"The people these men work under are cruel men, even by pirate standards. These men live on the sea, rarely going on land.. Thats the main reason why I want ya to stay here." Jack walked out onto the balcony and stood next to her, staring out at the harbor and the sea beyond.

"And the other reasons, Jack?" she asked, looking over at him.

He turned to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. For a moment they stared into each others eyes not needing to express what the other was thinking. Rachel laced her arms around his neck as Jack pulled her closer to him, their lips barely brushing together. From the doorway, Gibbs shifted on his feet uncomfortably as he cleared his throat loudly, startling his captain and the woman in his arms.

"Bloody hell, Gibbs. What is it?" Jack asked through gritted teeth.

Rachel released Jack almost immediately and turned once again towards the balcony, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment and the brief feeling of Jack's lips on hers.

"Its time for that meetin'." Jack cursed under his breath, quickly placing a small kiss on Rachel's neck.

"Later, luv. Stay here and help the crew. Don't go wonderin' off without on of 'em with you. Thats an order." Rachel nodded, biting her lip to restrain the urge to pull him back to her.

xx xx

AN: Sorry once again for the change in the chapter. For some reason, after I post a chapter I start finding all my errors and pieces that need changed. So so soooo sorry about this ladies. Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sadly, I must say that all characters and objects pertaining to the movie Pirates of the Caribbean are property of Disney and not my own. Even though I would _love_ to own Jack Sparrow, sadly I don't. All other characters and objects are of my own creation.

Author's Note: Once again, I'm having to change a few things up. The year Rachel is found is no longer 1688 but it is 1687. The plot has a lot to do with the time line I'm trying to work with and in the end hopefully it all comes together like I've planed. But as we all know, Jack can foil plans fairly quickly! Anyways, thanks to everyone for reviewing and reading my story! Hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it. Advice, suggestions, and constructive criticism is always welcome!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 7**

"**This is going to be a blood bath."**

"Drinks round the house!" Jack shouted loudly as he burst into the Faith Bride.

Cheers echoed from the pirates and whores as the free round of drinks made their way around. Gibbs and Jack made their way through the tangle of romping couples and fighting drunks to a booth settled at the back of the tavern. The patrons who were heavily involved in the loose women grunted their protests as Jack demanded them to clear out. Reluctantly they gave up their seat and Jack and his first mate settled in.

He kept his eyes on the door of the tavern, grinning mischievously as three men entered and made their way towards Jack.

"Ye best be havin' a good reason for this, Jack Sparrow." the taller of the men said as they slid into the booth.

"I called ye wonderful gents here because I seem to find myself in a bit of a situation."

"Jack, if you owe someone money don't ask me to help you out this time. Elizabeth is pregnant and knowing you, you owe them more than what the King of England wanted for your head." Jack stared blankly at the young William Turner.

"Didn't know ye made a woman out of my Elizabeth, congrats." Gibbs cleared his throat loudly before Jack and Will could start on their normal battle of words.

"What the captain is tryin' to say is that we picked up three extra pieces of cargo. One is here in Tortuga and needin' protection. And the other two belonged to .."

"Belonged to the one pirate that wants nothing more than to display me head on the mast of his ship."

"And what is your plan?"

"Well Morgan. I was hoping I could call in your services as Deputy Governor for that small favor ye be owing me. The third piece of cargo that is here will be residing in the old chapel near the edge of town. I want constant protection for every person there. If said cargo is mistreated or damaged.." the man chuckled.

"I'll have some of my best on it, Jack."

"And what are you wanting from me?" Jack gave his mischievousness grin once again.

"Well, Gibbs has volunteered to help Morgan and I'll be in desperate need of a first mate. Up to the challenge, Bootstrap?" Bootstrap Bill Turner nodded a silent agreement with Jack.

"Now then, that leaves one last thing. I'll be needed to get into Port Royal, whelp, and you are going to help me." Will groaned, the thought of having Jack on his ship and even in the same port as Elizabeth was unsettling but in the end he agreed.

xx xx

"Jack, exactly who are you running from?" Will asked as he stood at the helm of his ship, the _Emerald Sea._

He had chosen not to question Jack on what ever business he was involved in until they were away from the gossip of Tortuga. Jack turned from the railing and faced him.

"Cutlass... Roger Cutlass ." Will cursed under is breath at the mention of the name.

"You mean to tell me that _the _Roger Cutlass , _the _terror of the Asian seas is after you?" Jack merely nodded. "Damn you, Jack Sparrow. You knew, you bloody well knew that I'd take you to Port Royal with me and yet you didn't think I should know before hand that you have the one pirate in the world that the British Navy is even scared of, is after you! What did you do to him?"

"Two of his crew members were aboard a French merchant ship we looted. The men volunteered to join me crew and we thought nothing of it. That same day, we picked up Rachel on Rum Island and they were found conspiring to harm her in the most sadistic of ways then sink the _Pearl._"

"Rachel? She's the one you found?" Jack nodded once more. "So thats why you wanted Morgan's protection in Tortuga. But why are you calling my father into this? Haven't you done enough to him already without bringing him along for the ride?"

"Yer father knows Cutlass, almost better than Cutlass knows himself. There still be a lot about yer father you don't know, whelp." With that both men stood silent and watched as Port Royal grew closer on the horizon.

xx xx

Elizabeth embraced her husband warmly and nodded when he asked if she was alright. She had missed Will terribly during the time he was away acting as privateer for the Crown, the unexpected pregnancy had put a halt to them sailing the seas together. When Will had expressed his desire to stay on land while they awaited the birth of their child, Elizabeth refused to even think about the idea of Will working as a smithy again. The sea was simply in both their blood and he would drive her even more insane if he was landlocked. But what she didn't expect was for Will to bring Jack Sparrow into their home.

"Elizabeth!" Jack cried dramatically as he approached her with open arms, expecting a warm embrace from her like the one Will had received. Instead, Elizabeth released her husband and slapped Jack across the face angrily.

"Don't you Elizabeth me, Jack Sparrow! Get out of my home, get out of our lives and don't come back!" Jack looked at her in mocked heartache as he rubbed his cheek.

"You wound me, Mrs. Turner. I merely came to see how the whelp was treatin' ya and from the looks of it he's done poorly by it." Will wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's chest to calm her down and keep her from killing Jack.

"Every time you come around us, something happens Jack. You are a bad omen." Jack waved it off with what he considered to be his charming smile.

"Maybe I came to call in that favor ye be owing me. You remember. The one you promised to repay for killin' me." he trailed off giving Elizabeth a moment to reflect. "If I remember right, you agreed to repay me in any way, fashion, or form that did not involve ruining anything with the whelp."

"Jack Sparrow get on with it or I'll go back on my word and have you on the list for the next hanging." she warned, venom dripping from her voice.

"Tsk tsk, luv. You go back and so will I and you know as well as I do what will happen then." Elizabeth looked back at her husband who simply shrugged.

"I think you should listen to him. It may be his problem but it'll be England's problem before too long if something isn't done." Elizabeth sighed and gave in. The small group retired to the study and spent a good part of the night discussing Roger Cutlass and Elizabeth's role in the story.

xx xx

Governor Swann shook his head, pacing back and forth behind his desk. He couldn't believe that after everything that has happened with his daughter being associated with Jack Sparrow that she would sit in his office and ask for protection and assistance from him for Sparrow's sake. But Roger Cutlass had startled him, no it frightened him. He had heard the stories of Cutlass and his bloody thirsty crew of miscreants and the threat of that pirate in the Caribbean waters preying on the people he had sworn to protect had ultimately made up his mind.

"Do not think that these services will be extended after the threat is over. As of now, and only until Cutlass is defeated, Jack Sparrow will be a privateer for the British government. If he messes up and preys on any ship flying our colors then I will have him locked in irons, do you understand me child?" Elizabeth nodded, smiling as her father signed and sealed the documents Jack had asked her to obtain.

"If he does end this threat father, think of what his Majesty would say about you and your good judgment." smiling at her attempt to sweet talk her father like she used to growing up.

"Do not do that girl." her father warned. "If Jack Sparrow finishes the job then the King will decide his fate, not I. And who exactly is Jack wishing to assist him in the search?"

"Shockingly, he wants James Norrington." Governor Swann chuckled, the thought of the two men, mutual enemies, sailing together with Jack giving the orders once again was the top of the cake.

"This is going to be a blood bath, I just know it."

xx xx

AN: Yes, I know... I brought Elizabeth into the story... But do not fear for Elizabeth will have little more to do with this story. Just as she used Jack, I shall use her for my own personal gain! Haha! (sorry to all the Lizzie fans!) Don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sadly, I must say that all characters and objects pertaining to the movie Pirates of the Caribbean are property of Disney and not my own. Even though I would _love_ to own Jack Sparrow, sadly I don't. All other characters and objects are of my own creation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 8**

"**You didn't ask!"**

Rachel wiped the sweat off her face, creating an even worse dirt smudge across her forehead. They had been working on her new home for nearly two weeks and the remodeling was nearly done. The crew had allowed her to help with the remodeling up until the the past week. Her mood had unwillingly turned sour and to keep objects and themselves out of harms way, the crew encouraged her to pick out her room and gave her what ever she needed to clean it up. She was furious with Jack for not coming back or even returning to the _Pearl _the whole time and jealous thoughts had unwillingly flooded her mind.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph child.. Did you do this all on your own?" Rachel jerked around to see Mr. Gibbs standing in the door way, an impressed look on his face. The room had a fresh coat of paint and furniture she and Gibbs had purchased cluttered one side of the massive room.

"Of course I did. Didn't you see it when the furniture was being brought up?"

"Nope. My orders were to take you shopping for the things ye be needin' and have them brought back." Rachel smiled in appreciation for the man's help.

"Thank you for that too. I was just hoping Jack would have done that himself but ugh he's infuriating..." she said, throwing out more debris into the pile the crew started in the garden.

"I wouldn't go blamin' him for somethin' when ye don't know the whole story, lass." Gibbs warned. "He had to take care of somethings so ye'd be safer here."

"Oh I have no doubt. I'm sure around a whole port of drunken pirates, he's found some really trust worthy sober men to care for me." Rachel scoffed, throwing another board over the balcony. Gibbs chuckled at the obvious irony she had pointed out.

"Bloody hell you mangy, good fer nothing buffoon! Watch where yer throwin" Rachel and Gibbs rushed to the balcony to see Jack, sitting on the ground cursing as he rubbed his head from where the board hit him.

"Thats what you bloody deserve for leaving me here with no one to talk to but drunken pirates with whores on their minds!" Rachel shouted down to him. She and Gibbs could barely control themselves from laughing as Jack stood yelling and hollering every curse he could think of until he looked up and saw Rachel and Gibbs.

"What in the... Rachel McKree, get yer ass down here, you wicked wench!" He demanded as he searched for his hat. Rachel darted for the door and down the back stairs into the kitchen, stopping at the back door. "I can't believe after all I been doin' fer ya, you go and start throwin' boards out the bloody window at me." Jack exclaimed, waving his hands about. Rachel raised an eyebrow curiously.

"And what exactly have you been doing all this time, Jack Sparrow?" Jack looked up at her from the bottom step of the newly added back porch and grinned.

"Rachel, I would like ter introduce you to Henry Morgan. He is the Lieutenant Governor of Jamaica and an old friend of mine." As if on cue, a tall well dressed man stepped into view.

Rachel was completely stunned. Before her stood one of the most feared pirates in the Caribbean. She desperately tried to maintain her composure and clung to the fact that she had to play the roll of a 17th century woman.

"How do you do, sir?" she asked politely, stepping aside so the two could enter. Henry Morgan nodded and followed Jack into the kitchen, accepting a bottle of rum Jack had snatched off the new table.

"So Ms. McKree. Jack tells me you were marooned on an island. How did that happen exactly?" Rachel looked at Jack who gave her a reassuring nod.

"I was on my way to Port Royal from Boston to look for employment. I don't know what happened really. When I woke up, I was on board Captain Sparrow's ship." she had hoped that her half truth would satisfy Morgan's curiosity as it had Jack's crew. He smiled and drank deeply from his rum.

"I'm sorry for your misfortune, Ms. McKree. Jack has informed me that you wish to live here in Tortuga and he has expressed some concern for your safety." Rachel shot a glare at Jack for the obviously blatant lie he told, quickly masking it with a smile again.

"Yes. Jack was so kind as to tell me of the dangers of living here with the recent developments aboard the _Pearl _and we both felt that a watchful set of eyes wouldn't hurt." Jack grinned at her performance. "But I wouldn't want to inconvenience you. Being the Lieutenant Governor must be terribly time consuming." Morgan chuckled at her attempt to conceal her anger with Jack. He knew the whole story, at least what Jack had told him, but he had promised Jack to act the fool.

"Its never an inconvenience to help a lovely woman as yourself. I'll have my two best men watching your home from a distance. I have left instructions with Jack as to how you may contact me if you need anything." Rachel forced another smile as Henry Morgan stood and said his goodbyes.

xx xx

"Jack Sparrow don't you dare." Rachel pushed him away as he tried to wrap his arms around her waist. "You kissed me then didn't show up until today and then you flat out lied and forced me into... Ugh how dare you!" she huffed.

"I had unexpected business in Port Royal and I did what I had to do. If you can't appreciate that then yer the one with the problem, not me."

"Jack, I'm not a woman of this time. I was born in a time when women are not property but beings equal to men, who have the same rights and freedoms they do. I want to decide what I am to do and not be ordered about with no explanation as to why." Rachel sighed and turned to look out over her balcony. Her head told her to fight Jack and do as she wanted to do but for some reason her heart told her to trust him and do as she was told.

"Henry Morgan is a good man. You can trust him to keep you safe until I come back." Jack tried to explain to her. She shook her head and turned back to face him.

"I know who Henry Morgan is Jack. He is known to history as one of the most brutal and fierce pirates of this age. The King had knighted him and turned him privateer to wipe out the pirates in the Caribbean and he was good at it. Thats how he became Lieutenant Governor." She rambled.

Jack grinned, almost forgetting that the woman before him knew all about the pirates of his time and even those who were yet to be conceived

"I just wished you had asked me before doing any of this." he approached her again and stood only a few inches from her, taking a lock of hair that hung over her face and tucked it behind her ear. His fingers lingered, slowly trailing down her neck and along her necklace till he reached the neck of her shirt.

"Would you have done it if I had?" Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes.

"Jack, all you have to do is ask and I'll do about anything you wish." Jack pulled her closer to him, a wicked grin on his lips.

"Then let me kiss you." smiling, Rachel brushed her lips against his then pulled back and pushed him out the door and closed it before Jack could protest. "Wha..! Rachel! Thats not..! Don't do that!" Rachel laughed through the door.

"You didn't ask!"

xx xx

AN: Haha! Evil, I know! But you gotta admit it. We women love to keep our men on our feet and having Jack Sparrow as a man would be so much fun to tease! Lol And if any of you need further explanation, Henry Morgan is the actual Henry Morgan from the 17th century. He was known as one of the most brutal pirates but after being made privateer by the King and later made Lt. Governor of Jamaica, he helped bring Port Royal and Jamaica into a boom of economic wealth and security until his death. I am having to take just a few liberties with him but I'm sure none of you would mind, right:P ok.. you know the drill ladies! Thankies


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Sadly, I must say that all characters and objects pertaining to the movie Pirates of the Caribbean are property of Disney and not my own. Even though I would _love_ to own Jack Sparrow, sadly I don't. All other characters and objects are of my own creation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 9**

"**Or is it you can't handle a woman who can rise to your challenge?"**

Henry Morgan descended the steps of the jail, a broad smile on his face as he thought of the fun he was about to have. It had been years since he had the opportunity to extract information from someone and he was looking forward to this opportunity.

"Well now. What have we here?" he mocked as he stood before a cell holding two weary looking men. The younger kept his eyes downcast at the ground, his fear making the air about almost tangible. The older man kept his eyes focused on the wall behind Morgan, not giving any evidence of fear or even that he acknowledged his presence. "William Holt. It has been a while. How are you?" William's eyes moved to meet Morgan's then spat on his boots in disgust.

"I have nothing to say to you, Morgan." An evil grin grew on Morgan's lips and called for the guards.

"Be so kind as to remove this prisoner." he ordered to the guards. "I do fear I must warn you, Holt. I am in a rather determined mood and though your employer is fierce, his does not compare to the fury of hell I have."

William spat one last time at Morgan as the guard struggled to drag him down the small corridor to the room Morgan had them prepare for him, screaming back at Thomas that he'll kill him if he says anything.

"Oh don't worry, young Thomas. You will soon be joining my company." Morgan chuckled almost evilly as he turned to join the guards and prisoner. Within minutes, screams and pleas echoed through out the jail as Morgan took his time extracting what he needed to know. Thomas Andrews whithered in uncontrollable tears as he listened to his crew mate's blood curtailing shrills and curled up in the fetal position with his hands over his ears to try and block out the horror that was happening just down the hall.

xx xx

"Sir, what do you wish to do with this one? He's still breathing." the young soldier inquired. Morgan turned back to examine Thomas one last time.

"Get him the attention he needs. Take the other and hang him as he is at the docks. Let every pirate know what will happen if they intend Jack Sparrow harm."

xx xx

"Jack, I just want to know what is really going on. I know you're hiding something and I want to know what it is." Rachel sat on the stairs leading to the helm, watching Jack as he paced back and forth on the deck of his ship, the mixture of rum and anticipation making the wait unbearable and adding Rachel's curiosity into the mix was causing his temper to grow.

"Don't start, wench." Jack snapped. Rachel's brow raised at the tone in his voice, a spark of anger in her eyes.

"Don't start what, Jack Sparrow? I know this is about me, the whole crew is saying it. You obviously were concerned enough to stick me here with strange men guarding me. And with Gibbs volunteering to watch over me as well.. I may not be from this time, Jack Sparrow, but even I know that is not normal." Rachel stood up before Jack as he turned to her, his eyes locked onto hers.

"I hope this isn't a bad time." Both Rachel and Jack turned to see Morgan climbing aboard the _Pearl. "_Sorry to intrude, miss, but Jack and I have some business to attend to."

"No apologies needed, Morgan. Jack was just saying how he would like me to join the two of you, being that this does have to do with my safety in Tortuga. Isn't that right, Jack?" She smarted off. Jack raised his hands and acted as if he were going to choke her from behind.

"Keep it up, lass. Jack has a few demons he still needs to pay for." Morgan chuckled and patted Rachel's shoulder. With that encouragement, she turned and gave Jack a victorious smirk.

"Morgan, don't go makin' things worse by givin' her a smart mouth. Now what did ya find?" Jack protested, almost whining like a spoiled child would. Morgan's grin faded slightly as Jack jumped straight to business.

"Not enough, I'm afraid." Morgan followed Jack and Rachel into the captain's cabin and continued once the door was firmly shut. "You may already know this but Holt was a member of my own crew before I.. changed professions. He was always the worst of the bad eggs. But he proved to be useful in giving information."

"You had yer fun didn't ya?"

"Ah yes. Just like old times." he grinned again. "Holt and Andrews were originally spying on a French merchant who tried to double cross Cutlass in a rather expensive business deal. When they volunteered for your crew, Andrews wanted to go honest, as it were. But when you found this lovely lady, Holt had started to try and turn your crew against you and Andrews tried his best to protest the plot. Obviously thats how the whole mess was foiled."

"Then if he only wanted to harm me, why did they want to sink the _Pearl?_" Rachel asked.

"Cutlass has a grudge against me, luv. Of all things I love, he knew where to hit the hardest." Jack explained.

"Theres more. The last message sent to Cutlass was about you, Ms. Rachel. They say you are the oracle Cutlass has been searching for and from what I gathered, he won't stop until he has you." Morgan watched as Rachel took in everything she had heard.

"So what are we going to do?" She looked at both men in the room for answers.

"_We _are doing nothing. _You _are going to stay in Tortuga like I told ya before."

"Jack Sparrow, don't order me around!" Rachel warned. Jack couldn't help but grin at her.

"Ms. Rachel, I'll have two of my men watching you and your home until Jack says otherwise. No harm will come to you will my men stand your guard. Unfortunately, I have to return to my duties in Port Royal before people above me suspect I've been tempted back into piracy. Try not to kill Sparrow yet, lass. He may be a drunk but he can be useful at times." Morgan teased, placing a polite kiss on her hand before leaving the two alone in Jack's cabin.

"Please don't make me stay on shore alone, Jack." she begged. "I don't have a good feeling about any of this. If he'll stop at nothing to find me, I don't want to be here when he does."

"So you'd be willing to risk my ship and me crew?"

"Thats not what I meant, and you know it!" Rachel shrieked in defense For a moment, they stubbornly stood their ground before Jack turned away to find some rum.

"But that is exactly what you will do if I give in to ya."

"Please, Jack. I'll do anything you ask. Just please don't make me stay on shore alone." Rachel begged one last time.

"Rachel, you will stay here. If I catch ya anywhere near the docks at any point in time when yer not in me company, you'll regret it, savvy?" For a brief moment, Jack paused to help give his words sink in. Rachel walked up behind him, running her hands slowly up his back towards his shoulder.

"And if you try to stop me, Jack Sparrow, I'll do Cutlass the favor and run you through myself." she hissed in his ear then pulled back from him and left the cabin without another word.

"Bloody woman..." Jack groaned as he marched after her. "Gibbs, sword now! Rachel get back on this deck!" he ordered.

"I'm not playing games with you anymore, _Captain._" Rachel warned him, glaring as she climbed back over the railing and stood on deck with her arms crossed.

"Who said anything about playing?" he hissed, throwing the sword Gibbs had retrieved for him at Rachel. With one hand she caught the sword by the hilt and tested it weight in her hands.

"What are you trying to prove, Jack? That because you're a man that you can order me around? Or is it you can't handle a woman who can rise to your challenge?"

Rachel focused her eyes on Jack as he began to slowly circle her with his own sword drawn. Without warning, Jack swung his sword in hopes to disarm her, only to catch the flat end of the blade on his upper arm.

"Bloody hell!" He yelped involuntarily. Through gritted teeth, he swung again, their swords clashing together and shrieking as they disconnected.

"Oh please. Don't tell me the great Captain Jack Sparrow can't take on a woman." Rachel jeered, smirking at the anger that had built up behind his eyes.

But in a flash, Jack lunged at her with an intensity she never expected. She swung vigorously in an attempt to block his every move but her arm was starting to feel the weight of the blade. With every ounce of strength she could muster, she swung one last time but Jack easily disarmed her and knocked her off her feet. Jack knelt down, blade to her throat and glared at her.

"If you ever threaten me again, I will be the one doing Cutlass a favor and I'll turn you over to him myself. Is _that _clear enough for you now, Ms. McKree?"

Rachel nodded as she fought to restrain the tears that threatened to escape. Jack withdrew his sword from beneath her chin and stomped off to his cabin, slamming the door so hard the deck shook. Gibbs ran to Rachel's side as she sat up, cradling her right arm. When he tried to help her stand, she pushed him away and stood slowly on her own.

"Mr. Gibbs, I think I'm ready to go home now.."

xx xx


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Sadly, I must say that all characters and objects pertaining to the movie Pirates of the Caribbean are property of Disney and not my own. Even though I would _love_ to own Jack Sparrow, sadly I don't. All other characters and objects are of my own creation.

Author's Note: Once again, thank you all so so so very much for your reviews and kind words. Its been extremely helpful with everything. Right now in RL, my hubby is getting ready for his first deployment to Iraq so I'm so utterly stressed out. In between taking care of our kids and getting loose ends tied up before he leaves, i really don't have much time to post and I apologize ahead of time for making you guys wait. (And I don't want to hear anything about soldiers and the war. Thats not why I told anyone this.) Anyways, everyone take care and have a good week and don't forget to go watch POTC3! Its out Friday! Yay! Lol Read and Review!!! - Rachel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 10**

"**You always push it one step too far, don't you?"**

Jack sighed heavily as he thought of how Rachel had slammed her bedroom door in his face and the pain and anger that glowed in her eyes when tried to talk to her after their sparring on the deck. Despite the short time they had known each other and all that had developed, Jack had found himself falling for her. It was more than lust or greed, but an ache and a craving for all she was. Never in his life had he felt such a yearning for one single woman and having to listen to that one woman cry in the darkness across the hall was almost more than he could stand. He was the cause for those tears but he knew his decision he made was for the best. But as he listened to her in the silence of the house, his heart took control of him.

Padding quietly across the hall, he rapped softly on Rachel's door and whispered it was him. When no response came, he pushed the door gently and stepped inside. His eyes took in the moonlit room then settled on Rachel who laid with her back towards him.

"Rachel, luv, are you alright?" He knew it was a stupid question, then again he felt like a stupid school boy with a crush. Rachel turned and almost smiled at the mere sight of him.

"Go away, Sparrow..." She whispered. Jack went around to where she was and sat on the edge of the bed, staring into her eyes.

"Rachel, I had to.." He tried to explain but Rachel placed a soft finger on his lips.

"I threatened your authority and your pride and that was wrong. You had to do what you did to not only prove to your crew and me but also to your self that you are captain and what you say is law aboard your ship." She had somehow managed to bring a genuine smile to the pirate captain's lips as she explained the majority of what he was thinking.

"Yer forgiven then." he whispered as he leaned towards her in hope for a kiss. Instead he found himself pushed backwards off the bed and on the floor with a defeated look on his face.

"Jack Sparrow, you always push it one step too far, don't you?" she retorted as she climbed out of bed and tied her hair up into a bun out of annoyance as loose locks fell over her eyes.

"What is that?" Jack pointed to the back of her neck.

"Thats my birth mark." she said, placing a hand over it absent-absentmindedly "My great-grand father said I was born a pirate because of it."

Jack rose from the floor and stood behind her, tracing the mark with his finger. Rachel shivered from his touch, her skin set on fire from each stroke. She leaned back into his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. He froze, his thoughts suddenly lost as she pressed herself into thew warmth of his body.

"Rachel.." he mumbled as he trailed hot kisses along her neck.

She grinned as he lifted her into his arms and pressed his lips full against hers. It wasn't until she was on her bed beneath him that she realized Jack was clad in only his breeches and that she was the one who had pushed it too far.

"Jack, no. Stop." she pushed him away and got off the bed again. "I can't.." she wrapped her arms around her chest and looked out over the balcony, her eyes gazing at the moon lit ocean. When she turned back around, Jack was gone.

xx xx

Jack cursed under his breath as he made his way through the streets of Tortuga. As he scowled at himself, two women stepped out in front of him.

"Well well. Look 'ew it is, Giselle." the fiery red haired woman elbowed the blond beside her.

"Jack Sparrow.. Its been a while." the blond slurred.

"Ladies, I am in no mood for the services of _any _woman tonight." Jack pushed his way between them and continued on his way.

"What? Has Jack Sparrow lost the taste for women?" Giselle teased, laughing at the thought of Jack losing his lust for life.

"Maybe he's found 'imself a fresh young cabin boy." Scarlet cackled.

Jack stopped mid step, bunched his fists together, and turned around to face the two women. Both whores stopped and backed up a step as Jack's fierce glared pierced them.

"I said. I am in no mood for the services of any woman tonight because the one woman I do want won't let me have her! Is that not clear enough to you, ladies, or do I need to further explain myself to two whores who open their legs for less gold than an orphan begs for?"

Scarlet and Giselle stood silently shocked at Jack's rash flogging of words before sulking back towards the _Faithful Bride._ With a heavy sigh, Jack followed them into the _Bride _and hollered out for all members of his crew. Marty, Pintel, Regetti, and Cotton stood before him, slightly swaying from the rum they had been consuming.

"I want every member of the _Pearl _on deck and ready to leave. I don't care what whore they are with or how much they've drank. If they aren't there in half an hour then they can find another employer."

The men 'ayed' and scattered throughout the tavern and its many rooms, dragging men half clad out of the arms of the cheap women and towards the door. Jack yelled out to Mr. Gibbs when he reached the dock and told him to get the ship ready to sail.

"Jack, whats the rush?" Mr. Gibbs questioned as his captain climbed over onto the deck of his beloved ship.

"We have an unexpected journey to make, Mr. Gibbs."

"Where to Captain?" he asked as Jack turned around to face Gibbs before retreating into his cabin.

"Tia Dalma." he uttered then closed the door behind him.

'Mother's love... What bad luck has befallen Jack Sparrow this time?...' Gibbs thought as he gazed out over Tortuga and tried to imagine what his captain had gotten himself into this time.

xx xx

Roger Cutlass smiled evilly as he watched the _Black Pearl _set sail away from Tortuga. His spies had provided him with more than enough information as to who the woman was and just how much she had already affected Jack Sparrow.

"Do we raised the red, Captain?" his helm's man asked.

"Steady now, Roberts. We'll give the lass time to make acquaintances. It'll be even more sweet to see the pain in her eyes when I take her for myself." The captain chuckled.

"Hurry back, Sparrow. We have much to catch up on, you and I." Cutlass whispered into the night.


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note: I am so very sorry to all of you who have been reading my story up to this point because I am taking a small break for a little bit. My hubby has been gone since Tuesday and already my car has broken down, my ATM card and the bank won't fix it till next week, I have no money, and just tonight some jerk used a powdered fire extinguisher on my back door... So two days in and nothing has gone right at all and I can't think of what to write other than ranting and raving... sighs When it rains, it pours... In short...once I get things here at home safe and secure and I can start relaxing a bit, I will start back on Island Fever ASAP. I promise. Until then ladies! Oh and thanks soooooooo much to those of you who recently reviewed. Reading the comments brightened my mood a bit. Until my next update!

- Rachel


End file.
